That's Not Kagome!
by SamEdCarolSanoKatieHaru
Summary: Jakotsu and Bankotsu kidnap and kill Kagome! Jakotsu then dresses up as her and goes along with Inuyasha and the others, pretending to be her! Please R&R!
1. Evil Plots, Cackling, and Murder!

Katie: Hi everyone. I hope you enjoy the story. I'm just here to say I don't own Bankotsu, Jakotsu, or anyone else from Inuyasha. I wish I owned Jakotsu, though. -cry, cry- Oh well. Please review!

* * *

Jakotsu and Bankotsu are sitting around a fire in a pitch black forest.  
"Every time I see Inuyasha that damn Kagome is with him. Oh, Bankotsu what should I do?"  
"I really think you should give him up."  
"I don't want to," he wines.  
"Fine, how about we kidnap Kagome, then we kill her, then you dress up as her and travel with Inuyasha and the other. But you can only do this if you find out their weakness."  
"Ok," said Jakotsu  
"Mwahhahahahahaha"  
"Mwahhahahahahaha," Jakotsu starts in.  
"Ah………….," Bankotsu stops"  
"Hahahahahahaha," Jakotsu keeps going.  
"Jakotsu……Jakotsu. Stop!"  
"Ok," He stops as soon as Bankotsu said that.  
"………"  
"Let's kill her TONIGHT," said Jakotsu with a really evil look on his face.  
"Ok," said Bankotsu too scared to disagree. He moved away a little.  
Bankotsu is putting together something out of leaves, berries, and some dirt.  
"Bankotsu," Jakotsu said leaning over Bankotsu with his hands on his knees. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm making a knock-out gas. Mukotsu taught it to me. It's strong enough to knock out a demon well, at least a half demon. He chuckles a little.  
Bankotsu picks up a purple leaf and puts in a bowl then, takes a stick and stirs it. He puts in a bag. "Jakotsu hold your breath."  
"Ok," He covers his mouth and nose with his hand. Bankotsu does the same. He motions his hand at Jakotsu to follow him. He took the bag with his free hand and started to walk. A few minutes later, they came upon Inuyasha & co. They are all asleep. But to make sure they stayed out, he threw the bag. Inuyasha falls over. Bankotsu grabs Kagome's leg and drags her back to the camp to be killed. At camp Jakotsu strips Kagome of her clothes and puts them in a pile. Bankotsu and Jakotsu grab their weapons. They stand over her with evil grins on their faces. Jakotsu uses his snake sword to make little cuts all over her body. He keeps doing so every 15 seconds. Then, Bankotsu lifts up his sword and brings it down slowly into her heart. She screams and Jakotsu steps on her face to make her shut up. Her eyes go blank and her muscles loosen. Her body lies there, her blanks eyes still open.  
"Yay! She's dead!" said Jakotsu happily. "Oh Inuyasha, you are mine now." Jakotsu strips off his clothes. While, he is naked he said, "Bankotsu, better get a good look before I leave for awhile.  
"Put your clothes on."  
"Ok…. are sure you don't want to look."  
"JAKOTSU!"  
"Fine," he said sadly. Jakotsu puts on a bra and underwear.  
"Jakotsu, there is nothing on top."  
"I know watch." Jakotsu grabs leaves and stuffs the leaves in the bra. "See, now I'm busty."  
Bankotsu rolls his eyes and sighs. Jakotsu put on the shirt and then the skirt. He spins around, "So breezy."  
"Oh my." he puts his hand over his eyes and shakes his head. "Jakotsu, you'd better get over there. Before they notice 'Kagome' is missing." He used air quotes around Kagome. Jakotsu starts to walk away.  
"Wait, Jakotsu your hair. You need to put it down."  
Jakotsu starts to undo his butterfly hair pin and his hand got stuck in his hair.  
"Bankotsu, can you help me? My hand is stuck."  
"Sure," he walks over.  
Jakotsu bends down so Bankotsu can reach and Bankotsu helps his friend get his hand unstuck.  
"There done. I'll undo the hair pin for you too." He undoes the hair pin and gives it back to Jakotsu.  
"Keep it, to remind you of me."  
"Thanks. We need to meet up every two days at midnight, but if you have emergency just come and find me. Renkotsu and I will be following you. Bye."  
"Bye, Bankotsu." He said, blowing him a kiss and walks away. When Jakotsu was out of sight Bankotsu cried a little trying to hold it back and looked at the hair pin in his hand. He tightened his hand around the hair pin.

* * *

Katie: Did you enjoy the story? I hope so.

Sam: The way you killed her was MY idea.

Katie: I know

Sam: I'm terrible. XD Well anyway like Katie said before please review! Hopefully good things. >.>


	2. The Plan Set Into Action!

Katie: I'm so glad everyone likes the story! Except a certain person who gave me a bad review. And I'd appreciate it if you keep your bad comments to youself. If you don't like the story then don't review. That simple. But anyway thanks to everyone who left nice comments. Here's chapter two! And once again I don't own anyone from Inuyasha sadly. -cry, cry, tear, tear- Well enjoy!

* * *

(Where Jakotsu is) Jakotsu looks through the tree in forest and sees Inuyasha sitting on the floor pouting. _Awn, he is so cute and soon he will be mine_ thought Jakotsu. He grins and walks out of the forest. Using his best imitation of Kagome's voice he says "Hey, Inuyasha!"  
"Kagome, where were you?"  
"I woke up early and took a walk. I'm sorry if I worried you," said Jakotsu who walked over and touched Inuyasha's shoulder.  
_Kagome's acting different. I like it_ thought Inuyasha.  
Jakotsu looked around. "Where are the others?"  
"Sango and Miroku are looking for hot springs, and Shippou and Kirara are getting water."  
"YOU PERVERT!" echoes with the sound of a loud slap.  
"Speaking of Sango and Miroku..." He shacks his head.  
_Miroku's a pervert? That's sexy_ thought Jakotsu  
"Hey, Inuyasha, we found some hot springs," said Miroku, smiling with a red slap mark on his face. "Oh, Kagome, you're back."  
"Yeah, I just went for a walk before." Jakotsu wink at him but only he could see it.  
"Kagome!" Shippou jumps into Jakotsu's arms. Jakotsu looks down at the young fox.  
"Hi… umm... Shippou." he said as remembered the name from before.  
"Kagome, you are colder than usual."  
"Really?"  
"A trip to the hot spring will warm you up."  
"Uhh…" _Oh no…if I go to a hot spring, it'll blow my cover. And it's only the first day. _"I'm fine. You guys go on without me."  
"Are you sure, Kagome?" asked Sango.  
"I'm sure," said Jakotsu with the fake smile. _Damn women. That filth thinks she can talk to me. I would kill her if wasn't 'Kagome.'_  
"Bye! See you later!" They waved and walked to the hot springs. Jakotsu secretly followed them and hid in bushes by the hot spring the guy's were going to use. As the guys take off their shirts, Jakotsu smiles like he's a little kid in a candy store. _They both are so well built. _Then, Inuyasha and Miroku take off the rest of their clothes. _Wow... my dream come true! _He starts drooling. (With Bankotsu) "I can't believe you went through with that. I'm no expert on your and Jakotsu's relationship, but I thought you didn't like him drooling over Inuyasha," said Renkotsu.  
"I don't but… I just want him to be happy, and this is what's making him happy right now," said Bankotsu. _I wish I was the person to make him happy. He thought with a frown.__  
_**

* * *

**

Katie: Should Jakotsu get caught by Miroku and Inuyasha? It's up to you. Tell me what you think in your reviews!


	3. At The Springs

Katie: Hey! I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner. One word… school. AH! EEEEEEEEVIL!Sam: Yeah I know…  
Katie: What're you doing here?  
Sam: Can't I be here, too? I like helping disclaim! I get to say random stuff. Hehehe--I mean… Kukuku XD!  
Katie: …Riiight… well anyway since you're here, wanna disclaim for me?  
Sam: Ok… KATIE AND I DUN OWN ANYBODEH FROM INUYASHA! They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. n.n I wish I had dog ears… they're fuzzy XD  
Katie: … Riiiight… ok well enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

(With Jakotsu) Inuyasha hear the bushes rustle. "Hmm?"  
"What is it, Inuyasha?"  
"There is something in the bushes."  
"Really! What is it?"  
"I don't know."  
"It might be Sango finally realizing her feeling for me! Sango! It's okay! Come on out. Inuyasha will go away." Miroku pushes Inuyasha's shoulder while he says, "Move it! Go away!"  
"No way! It's probably not Sango. Why would any girl want to be with you?"  
"Well, for your information I had plenty of girls wanting to be with me before I met you."  
Jakotsu slips away when they are arguing.  
"Let's see what it is." Inuyasha and Miroku move over to the bushes. Inuyasha parts the bush and looks. "Nothing's there. It was probably just an animal."

* * *

Katie: Ok I know... it was short but I need ideas… and that was all I really could put for that scene… well I'll update as soon as I can. Goodbye everyone! And please review!  
Sam: WITH IDEAS!  
Katie: YEAH!  
Sam: SAYONARA!  
Katie: STOP SPEAKING JAPANESE! YOU'RE AMERICAN, SPEAK ENGLISH!  
Sam: SCREW THAT! I LIKE JAPANESE! SO I'LL SPEAK IT AS MUCH AS I WANNA!  
Katie: (annoyed look) FINE WHATEVER… 


	4. Flashback

Ok I finally got around to posting the next chappie of the story! I hope you enjoy it. Oh and dear Daisuke,  
1. Kagome was sleeping. They knocked her out with this knock-out gas they made.  
2. Her scent is in her clothes, which Jakotsu is wearing.  
Ok let's begin the story!

* * *

That was nice. I like their bodies! Bankotsu's is better thought! I remember the first time I saw it!  
-Flashback-  
"Bankotsu!" Jakotsu waves and runs up to him. "I found a hot spring for you!"  
"Hot spring? Why?"  
"Cause after that fight you got they blood all over you. A little got on me too. So, I come too!" he said happily.  
"Thanks!" He smiles. "So, where is it?"  
"Follow me!"  
At the hot springs  
They both get undressed. Jakotsu was staring at Bankotsu. He notice that Jakotsu was looking at him and stupidly asked, "What is it?"  
"Nothing… it just your face, your body, everything on you is perfect!"  
Bankotsu laughs. "You think so?"  
"Yes!"  
They go in the hot springs. Bankotsu moves to get comfortable and he moves his shoulder.  
"Ow." He puts his hand on the part of the shoulder that hurt.  
"What's wrong?"  
"My shoulder…I must have hurt it in the fight."  
"Really? Let me… see" Jakotsu moves over behind Bankotsu. He gently put his hand on Bankotsu's shoulder a quiet "ow" came from Bankotsu and Jakotsu begins to message his shoulder.  
-End of flashback-

* * *

Ok I had writer's block again, so send in ideas ok? I need to know what you all think of the story and what you want to happen! So review or no yaoi or shounen-ai! -evil cackle- Ok well bye bye! 


	5. A Special Surprise for the Dog

AN: I'm Sorry! WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS! AND hurricanes... DAMN YOU HURRICANE WILMA! I lost power for 6 whole days… I went insane, and now I hate Scrabble! It is evil! EEEEEEVIIIIIIIIL!

* * *

Jakotsu returned to the camp to see Kagome's yellow bag sitting on the ground.

"What's that?" mumbled Jakotsu.

He slowly walks over to the bag and carefully opens it, as if something would jump out and attack him. Jakotsu scans the inside of the bag to see all of the crap that Kagome used to bring to the past all the time. Curiosity took control as he starts going through all the different things. In his two hands, he has a math book (EVIL), and a cup of ramen (Inu-doggy's favorite). Jakotsu stares at the math book for a few seconds, then throws it into a near by river and mumbles under his breath "Useless."

Next, he looks at the cup of ramen and says, "What the hell is this?"

After a few minutes, Jakotsu thought the cup of ramen was useless like the math book, and throws it in the opposite direction of the book.

Unknown to Jakotsu, someone had caught the cup of ramen and said, "Hey, Kagome… why are throwing good ramen around?"  
"Huh?" Jakotsu turns around to see Inuyasha holding the cup of ramen. "Hey," He walks over to Inuyasha and puts his hand on the half-demon's strong and muscular chest. "You look wet and refreshed from the hot springs. It makes me want to kiss you," Jakotsu said seductively.  
"WHAT!" A deep red came to dog hanyou's face. He was taken back by what 'Kagome' had said to him.  
"In fact I will." A sly smirk forms on Jakotsu's face before he kisses Inuyasha on the lips. Inuyasha resists a little at first, but then he decides to let it be.

* * *

Katie: Sorry... this was all I could think of! DAMN YOU WRITER'S BLOCK! DAAAAAAAAAAAMN YOOOOOOOOOOOOU!  
Sam: (In the background.) Chill out, you spazztic freak. XD  
Katie: How cruel (Cry, cry. Tear, tear.)  
Sam: Oh, boo-hoo (Rolls finger down her cheek like a tear.)  
Katie: That's Josh's thing!  
Sam: NO! >.> I stole it from Gerard Way! XD HELENAAAAAAAAA! (Listens to "Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough for the Two of Us" by My Chemical Romance and dances.)  
Katie: That's not Helena you baka.  
Sam: I know that... Gerard did the tear thingie (Does it again.) in the music video for Helena...  
Katie: Ok whatever.  
Sam: HEY YOU READER PEOPLES... REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW... onegai (please)?  
Katie: XD


End file.
